Gaming machines currently exist with bonus schemes in which a player has one or more opportunities to obtain bonus awards or credits. Typically, gaming machines employ a single bonus game such that whenever the bonus round begins, the gaming device displays the same bonus game. While playing these bonus games may last for a relatively short or long time and may provide small or large bonus awards, the variety provided by the bonus scheme is limited. Over time, player excitement and enjoyment begin to erode in part because the player may play the same bonus game several times. Therefore, it is desirable to have more than one bonus game contained in a bonus scheme of a gaming device to provide players with a variety of bonus games, displays and outcomes.
Known gaming machines include schemes that have a plurality of different games from which the player chooses a game to play. After playing each of the games, the player likely becomes accustomed to the games, prefers one or more of the games over the others, and selects to play only the preferred games whenever a bonus triggering event occurs. The player's control over the game selection and the preference of one or more games over the others negate the variety of having multiple games. Consequently, when the player tires of the preferred games, the player will in many cases discontinue playing the gaming machine altogether.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new bonus schemes in which the players have multiple opportunities to play different bonus games. In particular, as provided by the present invention, a gaming machine that randomly selects a bonus game for the player from a number games that have different features, payouts, and difficulty levels provides the player with a variety that increases and maintains player enjoyment and excitement.